


Absence

by bratchet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arguments, Explicit Language, Family, Groping, M/M, Marriage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratchet/pseuds/bratchet
Summary: Draco and Harry have an argument, and Draco doesn't return home for a week.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 71





	Absence

i.

_ Dear Hermione and Ron, _

_ I know it’s ridiculous to ask you two, but have you seen or heard from Draco? We had a bit of an argument yesterday, and he hasn’t come home since. I don’t know if he just ran away or what not, but I’m worried. Please let me know if you hear from him. _

_ Love, Harry _

_ - _

_ Dear Harry, _

_ We haven’t heard anything about or from him since the wedding. I’m sure he’ll come home soon. He’s not the type to get kidnapped easily, and I doubt he’s running away forever because of a fight. I can ask the Ministry to put out an APB for him, but I don’t know if they’re willing to use any resources on him. I will try my best. _

_ I hope you’re doing well Harry. Ron sends his best too. _

_ Love, Hermione _

ii.

_ Dear Pansy, _

_ Hey, it's been a long time since we’ve spoken to each other. I think since the wedding, right? I hope you’re doing well, and Blaise too. I heard you two share an apartment now, or something of the sort.  _

_ Well, anyway, I was wondering if you or Blaise heard from Draco? He hasn’t been home since yesterday, and usually he’d be back by now or at least firecall to tell me he’ll be late. I’m getting worried. Please let me know if you hear from him. _

_ Love, Harry _

_ - _

_ Dear Harry, _

_ Blaise and I are doing great, and I’m not surprised Draco blabbed his mouth about our move-in together. We haven’t heard from Draco since Christmas. I probably wouldn’t have thought to Owl you or him until Thanksgiving. I’m sorry neither me or Blaise could be of much help. We’ll let you know if we hear anything.  _

_ Love, Pansy. _

iii.

_ Dear Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, _

_ We normally don’t Owl each other, but I just wanted to ask if you’ve heard from Draco? I’m a bit worried, and he hasn’t been home since yesterday morning. If you hear anything, please let me know. _

_ Sincerely, Harry _

_ - _

_ Dear Mr. Potter, _

_ What have you done to make my son disappear off to now? Don’t think I don’t know that you two have your fair share of fights every now and then. We haven’t heard anything from Draco ever since you decided to run away and marry. I hope you find him soon, or else I will make sure you never see the light of day again. _

_ Sincerely, Lucius Malfoy _

-

Harry crumpled the letter he received from Lucius Malfoy, and threw it in the fire. He sighed in frustration, and walked out of Draco’s study to get a calming cup of tea. On his way there, he saw his daughter, Emma, playing with some muggle dolls, and he smiled seeing her giddily create her imaginary family. 

When he walked into the kitchen, he Aguamenti-ed some boiling water into his white mug, and then dropped a tea bag in. He inhaled the Lavender tea, allowing its calming properties to diffuse through his body, and then took a generous sip. He looked down at the table, thinking about where his husband could possibly be. Harry wanted to get out of the house and search for him, but he couldn’t leave their four-year old daughter home alone.

In the end, he would just stay home, and hope that Draco would come home soon. That night, he tucked Emma into his bed with him. 

Emma yawned, “Where’s daddy?”

Harry returned a sad smile, “Don’t worry baby, he’ll be back soon.” But he didn't know that for sure and he felt even more upset. For the rest of the week the father and daughter would sleep together to block out the loneliness and regret that resulted from the fight. Of course she didn't know anything, but she was often aware when things were wrong. She always made Harry feel better by just being there. 

-

About a week later, Harry and Emma were peacefully sleeping in their bed until the brunette heard quiet movement near the door. Harry’s eyes opened and zoned in on the black figure in the dark. When he realized it was his husband, Harry could feel the anger and relief building in his chest. He sat up on the bed, and stretched his neck before he left the room with Draco following behind. 

Harry entered the kitchen, and turned towards Draco, “Where the hell have you been?”

"I was wandering Hogsmeade, and then Diagon Alley, and eventually decided to rest at an inn,” Draco answered.

Harry sighed, “You left without a word, and I was worried. I asked around and even talked to your  _ parents _ , but they didn’t even know where you were.”

“I’m sorry, but I needed some time to think.”

"Oh yeah? How was your week-long reprieve? Did you think through everything well?" Harry asked with a sarcastic smile.

Draco kept his straight face, "Yes I did." The blonde tried to relax Harry by approaching, but the brunette stepped back immediately.

"Oh, that's bloody great, Draco!" He paused and continued with anger, "Did you even once think about Emma? Or did you forget about her while you packed for your getaway?"

"Of course I thought about her. I thought about you too."

Harry’s eyes creased, "So you decided to leave anyway? Instead of staying and talking it out with me?"

Draco sighed, "Because every time I try to talk to you about my parents, you scream and throw shite at me."

"That's because your parents are fucking menaces. Well actually, just your dad. And yes, I do scream at you, but that doesn't mean you run away to  _ 'think' _ . That's a stupid coward move, and you're not a coward, are you?" Harry hissed back.

"I didn't run away, Harry. I merely gave you space to calm down and I gave myself time to think everything through. I understand that you hate my parents, but they are  _ my _ parents. I can't simply push them away just because you dislike them. If they need me home, I have to go because I can't ignore them. If they want to have dinner with us, we can't just say no because you don't want to see them."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Just like when we were teens, always following all your parents orders."

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose, "They're my parents, for fucks sake. You wouldn't understand." Draco's eyes widened when he realized what he said. He saw his husband's jaw drop. 

Harry was taken aback by something so petty as mentioning the parents he never had. Draco let out an apologetic exhale, "I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean that."

"No no, keep going, you're on a roll." Harry spit out.

"Harry," the blonde moved closer.

Harry pushed his hand away, "Don't fucking touch me." His eyes fell, "You know, surprisingly that hurt the least out of everything. What hurt the most is that you left Emma. You left home. And you left me." Tears welled in his eyes, "You think you know best, but you don't. How dare you decide that it's okay to leave us alone for more than a week?" Harry hit the blonde's chest with a clenched fist. "It wasn't okay." He hit again, "I was worried sick and I- I didn't know what to do." He continued to hit harder and began pushing Draco back. "I hate you. I hate you so much. Why'd you even come back?" His voice cracked as tears violently streamed down his face in the fit of sad rage.

Draco stopped the fists from hitting him in the chest. He held Harry's wrists, which were still fighting to attack him, and then pulled his husband into a calming embrace. His hand gently rubbed Harry's back, and he rested his cheek on the black curls.

Harry was still breathing heavily and quickly. His head rested in Dracos shoulder and tears were still falling, staining the silky black suit. 

"Shh, it's okay," Draco whispered into Harry's ear.

With a loosened fist, he weakly hit the blondes chest one last time, and mumbled, "It's not okay…" 

Draco sighed lightly, and could hear the smaller boy's breathing slow into a shaky breath. Harry leaned back from the hold, and looked into the silver eyes. He could barely see clearly through the wet tears, but he held the melancholy gaze.

Without a second to spare, Harry tip-toed and smashed his lips into the other's. Draco kissed back, but in between each kiss could be heard a gentle sniffle. However as they continued to aggressively tug, nibble, and lick each others' lips, the kisses became less sad and more desperate. 

Draco's hand dropped to Harry's hips and pulled him into his own body. Their lips continued to crash into a chaotic mess, until Harry moaned deep in his throat. Draco growled, wrapped his hands under the brunette's arse, and pulled up until he was carrying him. He dropped him onto the kitchen counter and his hands explored the clothed body. Draco's lips fell onto the other's neck, and then he bit into his throat. Harry whimpered under the pleasurable sensation, causing Draco to bite and suck harder at the flesh. 

Harry's own hands were roaming all over as well. It went from the blonde’s cheeks, to his neck to his shoulders and then he began undressing the top half. His hands quickly removed the black blazer, and then unbuttoned the dress shirt until Draco was half naked. Draco removed Harry's shirt to reveal his muscular body. His fingers ran over his nipples, pinching and pulling. They dropped down to Harry's lower back and then to his arse. Harry moaned at how the blonde spread his clothed cheeks.    
  


When Draco entered the boy's loose sweatpants, his finger hovered over his arsehole until Harry shifted his body back to make contact. He rubbed his arse against the finger, panting desperately into Draco's shoulder. Draco removed his hand, and brought it in front of the other. He held two fingers up and Harry immediately wrapped his mouth around them. He sucked and licked, making sure to coat every centimetre with his saliva. When Draco was satisfied, he withdrew his fingers from the lips and reentered the pants. He rubbed around the hole, causing another needy moan to escape. Harry grounded into the touch, and gasped sharply when Draco pushed his two fingers in. He reconnected the kiss once again, anything to make the loud sounds escaping his mouth from waking his daughter. Saliva dripped down to his chin as he miserably kept the heated kiss going.

"More," Harry moaned into the blonde's mouth. 

With that, Draco withdrew from the kiss and pulled down Harry's sweatpants. His hands flew to his own trousers and unzipped it to expose his hard cock. He took out his wand, and lube spewed out of the tip and onto his hands. He lathered the oily substance all over his length, and then lifted Harry off the counter. 

Harry anticipatingly wrapped around the boy's neck. Draco spread the taut cheeks apart before he plunged into Harry, who squeezed the blonde strands in momentary pain. When Harry nodded, Draco began to thrust into the boy. He grunted at how tight Harry was, and bit into his shoulder. Harry's nails dug into the blonde's back with each drop on the hard cock. Harry moaned breathlessly into the blonde's ear, causing the latter to thrust faster and faster. The sound of flesh on flesh was music to Malloy's ears. When he couldn't hold it anymore, he groaned and came hard into the used hole. Harry felt the thick warm liquid spurt all inside him, and came soon after. 

The pair stayed in that position for a couple of minutes before Draco carefully let Harry down. Draco zipped his trousers up, and walked over to the other corner of the room to pick up Harry's shirt and sweatpants. He handed them to the boy who was red with heat. Harry kept his balance by holding onto the kitchen counter, but when he let go to put on his pants, his knees buckled, and he fell into Draco's arm. 

"A little tired, are you?" Draco rhetorically asked with a smirk.

Harry nodded. Draco placed his hands under Harry's back and thighs, and then lifted him in a bridal style. He left the grey sweats on the kitchen floor, and walked into their bedroom. His eyes scanned the room to make sure that his daughter was still sleeping, and then quietly entered. He placed Harry into the bed, pulling the warm blanket over the bare body. 

When he tucked him in, Emma's eyes fluttered open, and she smiled, "Daddy! You're back!"

"Yes, I am," he gave a small kiss to her forehead. 

“I missed you,” the little girl pouted with sleepy eyes.

Draco nodded, “I missed you too.” His eyes shifted towards his husband, “Hey, is it alright if you slept in your room tonight? Your father is tired, and might need the whole bed to recover." He said nodding towards Harry.

"But I wanna sleep here," she whined.

"I know, I know. But just for tonight, alright? Tomorrow, I promise you can sleep here." He gave a gentle smile.

"Mmm, alright then." Emma sat up before placing her feet into her slippers and tiredly walking into the room across the hall.

Draco made sure his daughter made it safely to her bed, and tucked her in nicely. After she fell asleep, he returned to his room, and looked over to his husband. He yawned, and undressed himself for a shower. When he finished cleaning off a week-long of filth and regrets, he went underneath the blankets, and closed his eyes, happy to be at home.

-

The next morning, Harry woke up with a groan, and felt sore all over. He looked down at his unclothed body, and rolled his eyes. Not even a shirt? He rubbed his eyes, and found a tee and pants in the drawer. When he pulled them on, he walked into the bathroom, and washed his face and teeth before making his way down to the kitchen. Draco was pouring cereal into a bowl for Emma, and Harry blushed when he remembered what had happened on that counter yesterday. 

"Good morning!" Emma chirped.

"Good morning," Harry smiled and gave her a small kiss on the back of her head.

"Good morning, love," Draco said. 

"Good morning," Harry replied, walking closer to the blonde. He grabbed the mug sitting on the counter and poured some hot coffee into it. He wondered if Draco cleaned everything up. Clearly he picked up the sweatpants, but his mind couldn’t help wondering about the stains that could remain.

Harry’s thoughts cut off when his daughter innocently asked, "Are you and daddy still fighting?" 

"That depends on your father," Draco answered, eyeing Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"We'll see later," Harry said with a smirk, sipping his cup of brew. 

Emma smiled, "Yay!" 

The room stayed silent except for Emma shoving her fingers into the bowl to pick out the cereal. She chewed childishly, making a crumbly mess all over the table. Harry grinned at how cute she was, but his sight shifted to the blonde when he felt him staring. Draco was leaning on the counter, and he gave a gentle smile towards his husband, to which the brunette returned shyly.

Emma’s head tilted when she looked up, "Neck." 

"Hm?" 

She pointed to Harry with a confused expression.

Harry's eyes widened and he choked on his coffee. Draco chuckled on the side and gave a mischievous grin when the boy met his eyes again.

Harry cleared his throat, "It’s nothing, sweetie. I think I just scratched myself in my sleep."

"Oh, no good," she said adorably shaking her head.

"No, it's not," he said in an agreeable voice and glared at Draco. 

The silver eyes stared right into the green, and he reached for one of the many bruises on Harry's neck. He thumbed over it, and his mouth pulled back into an amused apologetic smile. Harry narrowed his eyes playfully, and he removed Draco’s warm fingers.

Feeling the air get a bit intimidating, Draco looked at his watch and quickly spoke up, "Ah it seems it's time for me to head to my study." He pressed his lip on Harry's cheek, and whispered something in his ear. Then he walked over to Emma to lovingly pinch her cheeks. 

Harry's eyes were glued to the blonde the whole time until he turned out of the large room. He heard the door of his study open and shut, and then bit his lip in excitement when he recalled Draco whispering to meet him in the room for another naughty session.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed !


End file.
